


Webhead and Flamehead

by Dntknwlv



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dntknwlv/pseuds/Dntknwlv
Summary: Peter and Johnny go undercover.





	Webhead and Flamehead

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey! I don't right that many fics so hope this is ok.

Peter arrived at Times Square, ten minutes earlier just in case, he sat down and waited patiently.

“Hey webhead” Johnny Storm whispered into his ear from behind, Peter jumped at this.

  
“This is an important mission, take it seriously Storm!!” Peter said while making a slightly annoyed face.

  
“I always take the mission seriously webhead.” Johnny said while jumping over the bench to be able to sit next to Peter.

  
“Put on your sunglasses Johnny, we don’t want you to be recognized.” Peter said while looking at him.

“No problemo amigo.” Johnny smiled at Peter when he had put on his sunglasses.

“Why am I here Johnny? It better be important” Asked Peter, becoming ever so slightly more annoyed with each passing second.

“Reed says there has been an increase in criminal activity, it all point to the same person or group” Johnny took a second to look at Peter to see if he was still paying attention. “And I had a stroke of genius.”

“First time ever” muttered Peter in the background.

Johnny, completely oblivious kept going on. “Talk to your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, he will know what’s up. So Peter, what up?”

“I have not see any dangerous activity happening here, well not more than in the average New York street.”

“Oh, ok.” Muttered Johnny, slightly disappointed. “I was thinking me and you could just hang around here and see what’s up.”

“Ok, but I am doing this because I’m Spiderman and I don’t have much else to do.”

“Ok so lets hang about Times Square!” Johnny announced enthusiastically.

Peter got up, “We aren’t hanging out flamehead, we are on an important mission.”  
Johnny followed, “Oh yeah, super important mission stuff, yeah totally.”

Peter and Johnny started walking down the street.

 

A kid from Peter’s college recognised him and came up to him. 

“Hi Peter!!” The kid said ever so enthusiastically.

“Oh hi, James.” Responded Peter ever so politely.

The kid, James, looked at Peter, Johnny and then at Peter again.

“Oh my god, I didn’t mean to intrude on your date Peter, I didn’t realise.”

“Wha-” Was the only thing that came out of Peter’s mouth before Johnny interrupted.

“Oh it is no problem at all! I’m Johnny by the way.” He said this while putting his arm round Peter's neck and kissing him on the cheek. Peter was visibly distraught.

“Are you ok Peter?” His friend asked.

“Oh he’s fine. Pete just gets nervous with showing affection in public.”While saying this Johnny presses his head against Peter’s neck. “Just go with it, I doubt anybody would suspect the gay couple to be Johnny Storm and Spiderman in disguise.” He said with a whisper so only Pete could hear him.

  
“I’m fine.” Said Peter finally. “If you don’t mind we are on a date.”

  
“Ok bye Peter, have fun. Nice meeting you Johnny!”

  
Peter and Johnny kept walking. Johnny moved his arm from around Peter neck so he could hold his hand.

Peter just gave him a look.

I can’t believe I am actually holding Peter’s hand thought Johnny to himself.

“Do you want an ice cream honey?” Asked Johnny.

Peter just stared at him for a second, “There isn’t anybody here Johnny, stop the act please, we are already holding hands.”

“Shhhhhhh, we need to keep the act it will be suspicious if we suddenly stopped.” Johnny said in a whisper.

“Ok, we can get ice cream.”

“Yaaaay, you’re the best bae.”

“I am putting my foot down, you can call me honey but not bae, that is not acceptable at all.”

“Ok, honey.” Said Johnny with a hint of humour in his voice.

  
Johnny and Peter were walking around, still holding hands and their ice creams in there free hands.

“If we end up not catching anybody you will own me big time Storm.” Said Peter ever so annoyed.

“What? I payed for the ice cream. In any case you owe me, webhead.”  
Peter sighed.

  
“HELP!!!” somebody shouted down an alley.  
Peter and Johnny looked at each other.  
Johnny immediately, flamed up, Peter taking advantage of this distraction, put on his costume when nobody was looking.  
And swung to the shouts with Storm flying next to him.

 

 

The police had the bad guy and he gave a confession that could help them bring down the whole crime syndicate that had been terrorizing the area.

  
Peter and Johnny had disappeared and where hanging out on top of the Baxter building. They were enjoying a pizza together.

  
“Did you like our date?” Asked Johnny.

  
“It wasn’t a date Johnny. But we can have one.”

  
Johnny immediately flamed up while hearing this, burning the pizza that was in his hand.  
Peter laughed when seeing this.

Johnny went back to normal and was blushing strongly.

“You are so hot headed sometimes.” Muttered Peter.

Johnny hearing that responded, “Shall I tell you what would be hot headed? This.”

Johnny kissed Peter passionately, his lips were still warm from before but they were still soft, smooth, and more importantly Peter needed it, and he had never realised how much he needed the lips of goddam Johnny Storm of all people so much, it was like oxygen for him.

  
The kissed lasted for what seemed for ever, the whole world could’ve ended and restarted again and neither of them would’ve noticed.

“So about that date?” Johnny asked.

Peter giggled in response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
